The Legend of Aura
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: What would happen if Ash went through Cyrus' portal? A lot. Now, Ash has to find himself out of the Ransei region, with only his trusty partner Pikachu, a Gible, Starly, and a Chimchar, unite all 18 kingdoms, fight the 'Chosen One', and restore order to the multiverse. Rated T for mild swearing and a medium amount of gore and blood. NOTE: READ CHAPTER 1 FOR FURTHER INFO! ON HIATUS.
1. Aurora - Saving Trainer Ash

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I was looking and thinking about this idea for a while, and I think it's great. For the idea, I would like to thank crusade332 for the story's background! Anyways, onto intros:**

**One, this is basically my playthrough of Pokemon Conquest that I restarted. Damn though, it was hard without Motochika and Motonari. But before starting the story, I read in Draconai's fanfiction "The Legend of Ransei - AuraX's Swansong", I learned that you don't need an AR to get the events, so I got the codes.**

**However, I kinda cheated (when I bought an Action Replay), so the chapters will make a little more sense AFTER I extend it past its original length.**

**Two, I. Don't. Give. A. Flying. Fuck. About. Japanese. History.**

**Finally, disclaimer:**

**I DON'T F**KING OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**While Ash is stopping Team Galactic, Cyrus' master plan is finally revealed. What would have happened if Ash was the one to be transported into Cyrus' new universe?**

* * *

"Ahhh!" Ash yelled, as the wind picked him, Pikachu, and his Pokemon up into the portal to Cyrus' new world. "No! You'll corrupt it!" Cyrus screamed, as he tried to jump into his new universe.

Suddenly, the portal disappeared, and Cyrus' body was ripped to shreds because of the force of the portal closure. "ASHHH!" Brock and Dawn yelled, while the Team Galactic members looked at their leader's shredded carcass.

_**At the same time...**_

"ASHHH!" was the final thing Ash heard, before falling into unconsciousness. Pikachu was still conscious, and tried to wake up Ash, when he started wondering where he was.

**Poke Speak: **

**All of a sudden, Pikachu saw a bright light in front of him, and blinked a multitude of times to try and see the figure in front of him. After a few minutes of flashing, Pikachu could make out the figure in the light.**

**"Holy Mew! It's...Arceus!" Pikachu shouted, as the figure stared at Ash and Pikachu. "Pikachu, you have been transported to a faraway place, where no one in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh know about."**

**"WHAT!" Pikachu exclaimed, shocked, while Arceus kept staring at Pikachu. "Fortunately, you are still in the same world as before. However, there are some major problems..."**

**"Like what?" Pikachu nervously asked. "For example, you have been transported back in time to around the same time Sir Aaron lived." Arceus explained, in a booming voice.**

**"I TRAVELED BACK IN TIME 700 YEARS?!" Pikachu yelled, which surprised Arceus a bit. "Yes, you are now living in a time in which...Humans can only command Pokemon if they share a strong enough mental bond. Take Lucario for example."**

**"Another problem is that the area that you are trapped in can't be escaped unless someone unites the entire region, and links with me." Arceus sadly spoke, as Pikachu suddenly gave Arceus a quizical look.**

**"Wait; unite region? Link? The f**k?" Pikachu cursed. Arceus explained. "In order to link, it is the same way Ash can understand you: They must train hard, in order to get stronger, which can lead so far, to the point the Pokemon can telepathically talk with its master if the link is an unbreakable one."**

**"Master?! We had to call humans that 700 years ago?!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Moving on. Anyways, you are trapped in a region called Ransei. There are 18 kingdoms that humans dubbed 'Warlords' command. 'Warriors' are non-Warlords who have to follow the commands of their Warlord."**

**(A/N: I added 2 extra kingdoms because of 'Fairy-type'. The 19th kingdom can only be accessed if you unite all 18 kingdoms.)**

**"If you are a 'nomad Warrior', that means you travel the kingdoms looking for a Warlord to follow. Anyways, the legend, that is very true, states that if all 18 kingdoms are united, a 19th kingdom with 'The Chosen One' will appear." Arceus continued.**

**"And let me guess...the 'Chosen One' is..." Pikachu began. "No, it is not Ash. 200 years prior, a situation similar to this happened, and the one who united the region became known as 'The Chosen One'."**

**"The 'Chosen One''s soul remained, when the 'Chosen One' passed. The one's soul is the 'Chosen One'." Arceus finished. "But in this situation, I will make Ash become the new Warlord in the Normal-type kingdom, Aurora, in order for the timeline to keep going."**

**"Since Ash disappeared, the timeline you once knew is now mangled, and on the brink of anihilation. In order for Ash to return to the present, and save the future, he will need to unite the entire region." Arceus explained.**

**"How come you can't do anything about it?" Pikachu questioned Arceus, as Arceus sighed. "Even though I have superior power, I lost control of the Lake trio and the Creation trio, since they're under Team Galactic's control."**

**"And why can't you go to the present now?" Pikachu asked. "Going to the present will result in the entire multiverse collapsing and destroying itself. Also, if you're going to ask, the barrier around Ransei was a prank made by my children, Mew, Celebi, the Hoenn Weather trio, and the Life duo."**

**"Who's the Life duo?" Pikachu asked, confused, as Arceus just shrugged the question aside. "Never mind. Anyways, I have to make you fall asleep, so Ash can wake up."**

**"Fine." Pikachu nonchalantly agreed, as the tiny Electric Mouse Pokemon found himself drowsy. "Good night Mama..." Pikachu subconsciously muttered, as Arceus readied the teleport.**

**"And so begins the grand adventure of the REAL Chosen One." Arceus muttered, as he teleported Ash, Pikachu, and his Poke Balls to the kingdom of fields below him.**

**End Poke Speech**

"Ahh..." Ash groaned, and blinked his eyes a few times. He was surprised to see Pikachu, a Starly, a Chimchar, and a Gible speak to each other in Poke Speak. "Where am I? Hey, who are you guys?" Ash asked, as Pikachu suddenly to facepalm, like in the way someone ways 'Oh f**k'.

"Pika-pikachu!" the Pikachu exclaimed, as Ash furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Sorry, I don't understand you." Ash replied, as Pikachu mentally thought, _Surely Ash either has short-term amnesia or permanent amnesia_.

"Pika-pika!" the Pikachu exclaimed to the Chimchar, who suddenly looked shocked. "Chim-char, char!". "Star-starly!" "Gib-gib-gible!". The Gible started to wail, as Ash took notice.

"Aww, what's wrong little guy?" Ash asked, which made Gible felt a little better. "Gib-gible!" Gible's expression turned happy, and bit Ash's head in excitement. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD, GET OFF MY HEAD!" Ash suddenly screamed, as everyone was shocked by what he had said.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu yelled to Gible. "Gib..." Gible apologized to Pikachu, while Pikachu took notice of Ash. Ash's face was burning crimson, and he was seething in rage. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE...".

Pikachu suddenly electrocuted Ash, and started running with Starly, Chimchar, and Gible in tow. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH FOR A RODENT!" Ash raged, as Pikachu saw a large, white castle in the distance.

"Pika-pika, pikachu!" Pikachu relayed to the other 3 Pokemon, as they ran into the marketplace of the main castle of the kingdom Aurora. The 4 ran inside the marketplace, and looted some bread, which the store owner didn't mind, for some reason.

"Lord Tucker, Gible have been spotted in Aurora! They're supposed to be really rare!" an annoying voice called out through the marketplace. "Pi-pika." Pikachu cursed, as the group of 4 ran into a farm.

Suddenly, they heard a deep voice behind them. "I'll show you what I'm made of!" the voice called out, as Pikachu glanced at a young man, with shining armor, and a horn helmet.

Pikachu then saw a Glaceon come out, and started blushing. _NO, now is NOT the time to be blushing!_, he thought, and started to talk to the Glaceon. "Pi-pika...".

Pikachu was interrupted by the sound of a fire, and then the sound of an arrow shooting. Pikachu saw just in time, where the noise was going. "Pika-pika!" Pikachu screamed, as the flaring bow stabbed the man in the back of the head, which resulted in a lot of lost blood.

"Pika-pi-pika?!" Pikachu swore, as another arrow hit Glaceon, and the same result occurred.

**10 MINUTES OF GORE, AGONY, AND MENTAL SCARRING LATER...**

Pikachu, Chimchar, Starly, and Gible had finally dragged the heavily-panting Ash into Aurora Castle, while the people started murmuring among themselves. "Silence, the Junior Warlord is coming as we speak!" an Officer ordered the crowd, as they finally shushed.

"Uh, Officer? The Junior Warlord is dead, and so are all of the Warriors and their Pokemon..." a Messenger briefed the Officer, and expected the reaction he predicted. He was right.

The Officer twitched in shock, and then finally spoke up. "Why is this man unconscious, with strange clothing?" the Officer asked. Meanwhile, Pikachu was talking to the Princess of the Castle's Petilil, who sympathized with Ash.

"I know what happened!" a female voice called out through the crowd. "According to this Pikachu, he found this man unconscious near the Aurora-Ignis border, and dragged him here with his friends a Gible, a Chimchar, and a Starly."

"Is that so?" the Officer questioned the Princess. "Yes, it is. I demand you give him quarters, food, and wait for him to wake up.". The Officer huffed. "Fine, it's your problem anyways."

And then, Pikachu, along with Gible, Starly, and Chimchar, walked up to the castle, and waited for Ash to wake up. "Do you think he'll be OK?" Chimchar asked Pikachu. Pikachu smirked. "Yep, I'm sure of it."

* * *

**End Note:**

**Alright, the 1st Chapter is done! If you have ANY questions about this story, PM or review them. I will probably answer them, unless there is flaming material.**

**Also, for those of you who are wondering, there WILL be a paring in this story. Go guess.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and R&R!**

**Until next time, adieu!**


	2. Aurora - The Legends Of Ransei

**Author's Note:**

**Alright guys, I'm proud of you guys! 5 followers and 7 favorites already! Thank you to Imperator Justinian for Beta Reading this chapter! Anyways, I would like to touch on some things:**

**One, the reason why Ash has Pokemon that are lower formed than his team in Sinnoh. Although I made a continuity error (Gible is not caught until after the Galactic crisis), the other Pokemon (Starly and Chimchar) are in this story.**

**The rest will be explained later.**

**Two, the reasoning behind 19 kingdoms instead of 17. The 18th kingdom is to cover for Fairy-type, and I'll explain more when we get there.**

**Finally, the rating issue. My habit is to include swearing, but surpressed usually, in my stories. The death of Aurora's Warlord and Warriors were to pave the way for this story.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it, and R&R!**

* * *

**Summary: **

**While Ash is stopping Team Galactic, Cyrus' master plan is finally revealed. What would happen if Ash was the one to be transported into Cyrus' new world?**

* * *

**Aurora - The Legends of Ransei**

"Ugh." Ash groaned, as his eyes flickered open to the medical room where he was located. "Where am I?" Ash muttered, as an old lady strolled in. "Good heavens, he's awake!" the elder woman cried, which resulted in a stream of people, wearing Japanese-Medieval clothing rushing into the room.

"Who are you?" Ash asked the woman, groggily. "I'm Suka, but most people call me 'The Medic'. Some Pokemon found you on a beach, and dragged you into Aurora Castle.".

"Wait, who were the Pokemon?" Ash suddenly shot up, as the crowd murmured among themselves. "There was a Chimchar, a Starly, a Gible, I believe; oh, and a Pikachu!".

Memories of Ash's encounter with Team Galactic suddenly flashed in Ash's mind, as he shot up from the bed, and shouted, "Where are the Pokemon now?!".

"Oh, they're lying down in the adjacent room right next door." Suka told Ash, while Ash ran into the Japanese-inspired room. "Pikachu, it's great to see you buddy!" Ash exclaimed, as he ran to Pikachu.

"**Great to see you, Ash!**" Pikachu replied. "What?" Ash suddenly said, as his mind processed what had just happened. _Did Pikachu just...speak to me? _Ash thought.

"Did you just speak to me, Pikachu?" Ash curiously asked. "**Yeah, I just spoke to you Ash. How are you doing?**" Pikachu replied. "Now I remember...where are we now, Pikachu?".

"**Ash...this explanation will be VERY long. Take a seat, and we can chat.**" Pikachu seriously said, as Ash took a seat onto the makeshift stone bench. "So, where are we?" Ash asked again.

"**Alright, what is the last thing you remember?**" Pikachu asked Ash. "I remember being knocked into the dimensional portal, and then passing out. What happened after that?".

Pikachu slided a bit to the side of the bench. "**Lord Arceus appeared, and told me that we're now 700 years into the past. We're also on the other side of the world where most of the regions are.**"

Pikachu continued. "**In the process of time-travel, Buizel and Gligar got stuck in a time-barrier. For some reason also, Infernape and Staraptor de-evolved into their first forms.**"

"**Then, Lord Arceus put me to sleep, and I woke up, with Chimchar, Starly, and Gible, who carried you here. For some reason, though, Gible ran off, and no one can find him.**"

"Oh." was all Ash said, as his mind processed what had happened. "So, I'm trapped back in time?" Ash asked Pikachu, who nodded. "**Yep.**".

"Hello, Ash-san! I'm Suka, but most people call me 'The Medic'." Suka introduced, as she walked into the room. "Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum, and I want to become a...". Ash was cut off by Pikachu, who said, "**Ash, not now.**".

"Alright, I'm Ash. Nice to meet you." Ash said, while he glared at Pikachu. "Say, does this happen to be your Pokemon?" Suka asked Ash. "Yep, me and Pikachu are best buds, and have been, since Day 1!" Ash enthusiastically shouted.

"Well, um Ash, there's been a slight...incident that involved the Warlord of Aurora. The Warlord and his Warriors were slain by a mysterious person, but no one knows who it is. Since you're the only one who has Pokemon, that can fight," Suka gestured over to Pikachu, who was charging up an Thunderbolt attack, "would you like to take charge of Aurora?".

Ash stared in shock. "So, you're saying you want me to become a Warlord?" Ash asked Suka, who was pounding a rice ball. "**Ash, the only way to restore the timeline in the present, and to even get back, is to unite all 18 kingdoms of Ransei, and defeat 'The Chosen One'.**" Pikachu explained to Ash, as he listened with interest.

"Wait, I thought I was the Chosen One!" Ash suddenly exclaimed. Suka grabbed several scripts of paper, and began reading them out loud:

_**After the 300 year wars, a chosen one shall rise up, and unite Ransei.**_

_**However, in the event the Chosen One dies before 2012 AC,** _(Arceus' Creation)**, _Ransei shall once again fall into an era of hopelessness and despair._**

Suka grimly said the scrolls, while she read them. "The Chosen One, or the _Grand Lady Sara_, died 2 minutes before New Year's Day, in 2011 AC, from an assasination attempt by Lord Kiku of Dragnor's Special Forces. Soon, the region once again, began to splinter into factions, and went to war again.". Suka kept reading:

_**In the event that the Chosen One dies, before 2012 AC, however; in 700 years, a new Chosen One will rise, unite the region, and defeat the fallen Chosen One.**_

_**This chosen one will possess a Pikachu, Starly, Chimchar, and a Gible, initially. One of them will become the opposition's insignia, however, and try to topple the New Chosen One.**_

**Mid-Note:**

**Yes, I'm following Nobunaga's story's starter Pokemon. Don't ask.**

Suka closed the scrolls, and took a deep breath. "That...was a lot.." Ash stuttered, while his brain went into overload. Suddenly, when Ash fell over in shock, a heavy, but sturdy vase fell on Ash, from the wooden shelf, and knocked out Ash.

"**ASH!**" Pikachu cried, as he saw Ash get up, disoriented. "Oh hey Pikachu. How 'ya doing?" Ash said, which surprised Pikachu. "Man, I feel great! I want to make freaking war maps right now!" Ash exclaimed, as he ran over to the ink and paper on the medieval desk.

"**Does he even know what the region...oh my f**king Arceus...**" Pikachu semi-fainted, when he saw the completed map of Ransei; full map included, with every minor detail necessary, including the current Warlord, the coordinates, and the Warriors in a kingdom.

"Damn." was all Suka said, as she twitched in a brief moment of shock, but before regaining posture. Pikachu mentally facepalmed, thinking _Oh Arceus, this is going to be one hell of a crazy ride._

* * *

**End Note:**

**And that ends Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Remember to R until next time, _adieu_!**


End file.
